Unexpected Surprises
by angelwings94
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon with a promise that it would be as if he never existed. Little did he know, that promise was broken as soon as it was made. Now Bella is alone, and has to deal with this unexpected pregnancy all by herself. EXB Review
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Here's my first Story. I had it up here before but I took it down to rewrite it because I thought I could write it a lot better this time and I have betas. I already have about 5 chapters written so I should upload about one a week. Please remember to review and add this to your favorites if you like it. Reviews mean a lot to me and really inspire me to write more. (: Also check out my ones shots if you want!

* * *

><p>Numb. No pain, no emotions, just numb.<p>

"I should be in shock. Maybe I am. Who knows?"

You would think that losing my other half would be enough to at least make me feel some kind of emotion, sadness, anger, anything at all! Oddly enough, I can't even find it in me to cry for my lost love. I can't find anything to feel besides numbness.

I stared up at the plain white ceiling above me. How long had I been laying here? Hours? Or was it days? Maybe I had been there for months. I wasn't completely sure. Time just didn't matter to me anymore. I looked over to the alarm clock on my nightstand, and the neon green numbers revealed that it was 6:00. I wasn't sure whether it was 6:00 AM or 6:00 PM.

I soon realized that it was 6:00 PM when Charlie opened my bedroom door, holding a slice of pizza and a glass of water.

"Hey Bells, I thought you might want some dinner. Is pizza okay?" He asked.

As soon as the smell of the pizza reached my nose, my stomach did a flip and I felt the sudden urge to vomit. I jumped out of bed and ran full speed to the bathroom, almost knocking over Charlie on way there.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you all right?" I couldn't answer. I was too busy emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. Charlie appeared behind me and held my hair back while I continued to throw up.

I stood up with shaky legs and rinsed my mouth out with the glass of water Charlie had brought up for me.

"Must be the stomach flu," I mumbled to Charlie.

"Do you need me to stay home today, I'm sure I can find somebody to cover my shift," Charlie said staring at me worriedly.

"No, go to work, I'll be fine by myself for the day," I insisted.

"Are you sure, because it's really no problem if you need me to stay with you today Bells…"

"I'm sure," I replied.

"Well, okay honey. Why don't you go lie down and get some rest? I'll call and check on you later," he replied wearily

"Thanks dad," I mumbled as I shuffled back to my room.

Where could I have gotten the flu from? I haven't been around anyone with the stomach flu. I haven't been eating very much lately either. I sighed as I lay back down on my bed. Maybe I should just get some rest. As my mind wandered, the numbness crept back in, smothering me like a blanket and soon I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I was nauseous for the rest of the week. It became routine. I would wake up, smell breakfast, run to the bathroom, puke, and then feel fine for the remainder of the day. On the fifth day, Charlie asked if I wanted to go to a doctor. My immediate response was no. Doctors would remind me of _his _adoptive father. I couldn't afford to let the numbness slip away now. I told Charlie that if I wasn't better in a week I would see a doctor.

It was Saturday, which meant I had the whole place to myself. _Great, _I thought sarcastically. I would have to find something to distract me.

After two whole hours, the entire house was spotless, dinner was made, and all of my homework was done. _So much for distractions__, _I thought. I sat down on the worn leather couch and stared at the television. If I turned it on something could remind me of _him, _and I could lose that sweet numbness of mine. But what else was there to do? I sighed and clicked the T.V. on.

I went through all the channels until I found one that I was absolutely certain wouldn't give me any reminders of him. The Spanish Soap Opera channel. Perfect. I wasted a good hour trying to follow the story line using the minimal Spanish skills that I had learned in school.

My mind had stayed clear of him until the commercials started. First it was only a stupid ad about beer. It was the second the commercial that got me. It was an advertisement for a car. Not just any car, though. No, God wouldn't give me mercy. The car was a Volvo. _Turn it off! Turn it off! _My mind yelled. I couldn't do anything. My body stayed still, eyes still glued to the screen.

As expected, I felt a horrible tear in my chest. It were as if someone was trying to rip my heart out. _Could I be__ having a heart attack? _My throat tightened, and I realized it's getting harder to breathe. I sat on the couch for god knows how long trying to calm my breathing and hold myself together. I knew I wasn't doing a very good job.

After I could somewhat breathe normally again, I realized what just happened.

I lost my numbness. I lost the one thing keeping me from a pain worse than death. It was gone, as simple as that. How was I going to deal with this pain? I needed the numbness to protect me!

_I needed him to protect me._

That thought alone brought back more pain. I wrapped my arms around myself. I had to, because I was falling apart at the seams. I had hoped that I could hide behind numbness forever, but I should have known better. I knew first hand that even the best of things can be taken away from you at any moment. They'll be gone forever. _Forever_, my mind repeated. I hated that word now. It used to bring me so much joy, but now it just reminded me of everything I'd lost.

I knew I needed to get up and find something to do before the pain took over. Grudgingly, I rose from the couch and made a quick getaway up the stairs to my room.

_I __guess __I'll __check __my __email __to __see __if __Renee __had __sent __anything_, I thought. She would get upset if I didn't answer her right away.

I sat down in front of my ancient computer, and something caught my eye. The date on the calendar said it was October 15. That couldn't be right, could it? That would mean that my 'monthly visitor' would be five days late, and I'd never been late a day in my life. That date had to be wrong.

I ran downstairs to check the calendar on the fridge. I was met with the same result, October 15. My mind began to panic, but I forced myself to stay calm. I needed to think this through. _It's __just __stress,_ I told myself, _don't __jump __to __conclusions._

Besides, we were only together that one time. It was the night of my 18th birthday. I had somehow convinced him that his body was what I wanted for my birthday, and to my surprise, he gave in. It took over an hour of begging on my part but eventually he reluctantly agreed. At first I could see that he was terrified that he would accidentally hurt me, but once he let go and gave into his desires, he became more relaxed. It was the most magical spectacular night of my life.

He had told me that his kind couldn't have children, and I believed him. I noticed that my hands were starting to shake, and my palms were slightly sweaty. _Calm __down__,_ I told myself. _This __isn't __possible._ I decided to give myself one week. If in one week I was still throwing up and Mother Nature hadn't arrived then. I would start to freak out.

"One week," I whispered.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :D don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Next chapter should be up in a few days.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter two! I hope everybody likes it. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think (:

* * *

><p>The next few days flew by, and soon it was clear that things were not going to change. I was vomiting daily, and my period was still a no-show. I kept telling myself not to panic, but it was no use. I knew what this was; I was just too much of a coward to admit it.<p>

Then a thought crossed my mind_. What if I'm completely off base with this? What if I have some rare disease that mimics the symptoms of pregnancy? Yes, that has to be it!_

A small smile formed on my lips. Maybe if I was lucky it'd be some deadly, incurable disease, and I wouldn't have to live in pain because of his absence anymore. I'll admit, I had thought about ending my life once before, when the pain became unbearable. But something stopped me-a promise I had made to him what seemed like a lifetime ago now.

"_I would like to ask a favor, if that's not too much."_

"_Anything."_

"_Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying?" _

"_Of course."_

As soon his words entered my mind, I vowed that no matter what happend, no matter how crippling the pain got, I would keep my promise to him. I owed him that much at least. If it wasn't for him, I would've been dead by now.

If I died from natural causes, then I technically wouldn't be doing anything reckless or stupid. Therefore I wouldn't be breaking my promise, and I'd get to be free from this agonizing pain.

I got excited by this thought and practically flew to Google my symptoms. There was no way I was even going to consider going to a doctor until I was absolutely sure what I was dealing with.

I entered my room making sure to lock the door behind me. I didn't need Charlie to see what I was looking up. I wanted to keep him unaware of this situation for as long as possible.

After ten long minutes, my ancient computer finally decided to cooperate with me and started to load. I became even more frustrated when it took ten more minutes for the Google homepage to appear. _God, Charlie needs a better internet connection._

When the page loaded, I decided to start by just typing in my general symptoms. The search box read: nausea and missed period.

Not surprisingly, all of the results were related to pregnancy. That was no help. So instead I tried: nausea and missed period, not pregnancy. I pressed enter and sifted through pages of results. These answers didn't give me much help either. The only promising article I found said that these symptoms could be signs of either pregnancy or early menopause. I was fairly sure I wasn't going through menopause since I was only eighteen years old. That only left one thing: _pregnancy._ Sighing, I exited out of the page.

_Well, that got me absolutely nowhere. _

The familiar panic started to rise again as I realized I might not have a rare disease after all. As I was thinking about what to do next I heard Charlie call me from downstairs.

"Bells, come down," Charlie bellowed. "Billy and Jake are here."

_Oh that's right._ Charlie invited them over to watch the Red Sox Versus Yankees game on TV. I contemplated telling Charlie I wasn't feeling well so I could just stay in my room and not have to face anybody. I wasn't in the mood to deal with people right now. I decided against it though because I didn't want people to think I was anti-social. Even though that's exactly what I was these days.

I reluctantly stood up from my chair and put on what I hoped to be a convincing smile. In all honesty though, it probably looked like a grimace. I didn't like having to pretend to be fine when in reality I was falling apart.

I slowly headed down the stairs and into the living room and saw Charlie and Billy sitting in front of the TV engrossed in a baseball game. Jacob was sitting on the loveseat across from them. His glossy black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and his russet colored skin glowed from the light of the room.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hey, Bella," Charlie and Billy said simultaneously, not able to tear their eyes from the screen.

Jacob looked up and gave me a big goofy grin.

"Bella, hey!" he exclaimed.

I hadn't seen Jacob much in the past few months, so it surprised me when he leaped off the couch and ran over to envelope me in a bear hug.

I stiffened. This felt wrong. These weren't the cold arms I was used to. I squeezed my eyes shut and stood there motionless. Jacob sensed my tension and immediately let me go.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"N-nothing sorry," I spit out after I regulated my breathing.

"Alright…" He trailed off, not really believing my lie. "Why don't we watch the game?"

I nodded and followed him over to the loveseat. He sat down and patted the space next to him with his palm.

"Don't worry, Bella, I won't bite," he said with a slight grin.

Maybe I should have faked sick after all. Tonight wasn't going so well, and I was definitely going to pay for it tonight in my dreams.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked once again, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine," I managed to get out.

I sat down next to him, careful to leave a decent amount of space between the two of us. I glanced up at the television and saw that it was the sixth inning. _Good, only three more innings_, I thought to myself.

"He was so out!" Charlie screamed loudly.

"No way! His foot touched the base!" Billy yelled back.

"Billy, are you blind?" Charlie bellowed, jumping up and pointing to the screen.

"No, but I think you might be! Look at the replay for god's sake!" he yelled back.

Jacob and I listened to them bicker back and forth for a good fifteen minutes. Then Jacob leaned over and whispered in my ear with a chuckle, "Look at them, they're like two little old ladies."

I laughed. I had never thought of Charlie and Billy as old ladies and now couldn't get the mental picture out of my mind.

"I don't know about you," he continued, "but I sure wouldn't want to be stuck in a nursing home with them one day."

I laughed again. That was the first time in a long time that I hadn't had to fake a laugh. As the game continued, Jake kept on making funny comments about Charlie and Billy, or just hilarious comments about life in general.

When the game was over, I was actually upset to see Jacob go. Being with him made me feel something other than pain. It didn't take away the pain, no, that would be too much to ask. But he did distract me from it, and that felt good. I felt like a weight was being lifted off of my shoulders, if only for a while.

We said our goodbyes, and Billy and Jacob promised to come over the next weekend for another game. I found myself actually excited at the prospect of seeing Jacob again; he was a great distraction. For the first time in a while, I felt a little better. Not okay, never okay, but better, and that was a start.

I left Charlie and went to my bedroom. As soon as I sat down on my bed, bad thoughts crept back up inside me, and I remembered why I had felt so panicky earlier. _Could I really be…? With his…?_ I couldn't force my mind to say the words. This could not be happening to me.

As these thoughts swirled through my mind, the pain slowly but surely started to inch its way back into my chest.

Just when I thought I found some sort of relief from this agony, the pain increased tenfold. My body shook with sobs, and I covered my face with my pillow in an attempt to drown them out. I idly wondered how much pain someone could take before they just die.

After two hours of endless sobbing, I finally started to calm down enough to where I was able to form actual coherent thoughts.

Tomorrow I would I drive to Port Angeles and buy a test. I knew that if I bought a test in Forks the whole town would know in a matter of minutes. The word would travel from one person to the next in an unbreakable chain, causing me to be the main focus of Forks for who knows how long, and that was something I did not want.

Tomorrow would be the day that could change my life forever.

The next day I waited until I was sure Charlie was at work then made my way to my truck. I didn't like the idea of driving my truck all the way to Port Angeles, but I didn't have any other option.

The whole ride there, my hands held the steering wheel in a death grip, and my knuckles turned white. I wasn't sure what I was going to do if the test was positive. I had no experience with _pregnancy_ or _babies, _let alone half vampire ones.

I pulled into the first drug store that I saw and slowly made my way in. First, I looked out for anyone that might know who I was. I knew it was silly, but I didn't need anyone telling Charlie what I was buying. I still wore a hood over my head just in case someone came in while I was checking out.

When I was sure nobody I knew was in this store, I walked over to the dreaded aisle. I felt like I was committing a crime or something. I scanned the pregnancy tests and decided to get three because I wanted an accurate result. Grabbing three that I'd seen ads for on TV, I quickly put them into my basket.

As I was walking back down the aisle I saw a young woman who was maybe in her twenties holding a baby. My eyes were glued to her. _Would that be me soon?_

Next was the part I feared the most: checking out. I knew that whoever rang up my items would see that I was young and unmarried and feel bad for me. I didn't want their pity.

"Next," the cashier called.

I quickly walked over and handed the cashier the tests. She was a short middle-aged woman with red hair.

She looked at me and then looked down at the items I was purchasing. I could tell she felt bad for me by the way she wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Good luck," she whispered with a sad smile and scanned my items.

I didn't say anything. I just took the tests and bolted out of the store. _God, that was torture_. I started the car and began the hour drive back home. About ten minutes into the drive, the tears started. _I can't do this,_ _I can't do this, I can't do this, _I repeated to myself. But I had no choice, I had to do this.

I arrived home, and thankfully Charlie wasn't back yet. I went straight to the bathroom to get this over with. Reading the instructions, I mentally prepared myself for either outcome.

I took the test and then proceeded to wait the three minutes instructed by the box. Time ticked by painfully slow, and it felt as if I was in a dream. I never imagined that I, Bella Swan, would be taking a pregnancy test at the age of age eighteen. I always thought that I would have been mature and careful. But, then again, I never thought that my boyfriend would be a vampire either.

Soon the three minutes were up and I knew I couldn't avoid it any longer. I needed to look at the test, to figure out my future, but I just couldn't do it. I didn't know what I would do if it showed two pink lines. But I did know one thing, If the test was positive, life as I knew it would be over.

On the other hand, I would have a little piece of him left; I would be able to see his face everyday.

_Here goes nothing…_

I picked up the test and looked at it.

Two pink lines.

Oh my god.

And that was when everything went black.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading (: Don't forget to leave me a review and let me know how it was, or if you have any suggestions. I love reading feedback and I reply to all reviews.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three (: Don't forget to review. Anybody who reviews will get a teaser for the next chapter!

A few hours later I woke up. My memory was still foggy and I had no idea what had happened to me or wh

* * *

><p>ere I was, but I could feel that my face was pressed against cold tile, which led me to believe I was in the bathroom.<p>

I forced my eyes open and blinked repeatedly to try to clear some of my confusion. Glancing over to my right, I saw the one item that caused the memories to flood my mind at an incredible speed: the positive pregnancy test.

Two pink lines.

I sat up so fast that it made my head spin. Grabbing the test, I studied it more closely, trying to see if perhaps I had read it wrong.

Nope, I had read it right. There were definitely two distinct pink lines. My eyes bore into the tiny piece of plastic, willing the result to somehow change. After what seemed like an eternity, I realized that it was useless. No matter how hard I wished, this wasn't going away.

I stood on shaky legs and stumbled over to the sink to splash some cold water onto my face. I briefly wondered why I wasn't freaking out yet, then attributed it to the fact that reality hadn't really set in yet.

After splashing the water on my face, I noticed that the other two tests I had purchased still sat in their boxes. I must've passed out in shock before I got the chance to take them.

I wanted to be one hundred percent sure about this, so I opened the boxes and took the two remaining tests.

"I won't pass out this time…I won't pass out this time," I muttered to myself. It would not be good to have Charlie find me lying unconscious on the ground with positive pregnancy tests.

These three minutes seemed to go by much faster than the first time and when the time was up I hesitated once again. _Just do it quickly, like you would rip off a Band-Aid. _I thought. And with that thought, I turned over the first test.

Positive.

_Great, just great._

My stomach lurched, and I felt like I was going to puke. There was only one test left. If the result are negative, then I would buy three more tests just to be sure, but, if it was positive, and I had a pretty good feeling it would be, then I would have a pretty big problem on my hands.

I decided to get it over with as quick as possible. I turned over the test and forced myself to look at the result.

Positive.

"Well, crap," I muttered. I stared at the final test for an immeasurable amount of time until the reality of the situation started to sink in.

I was alone and pregnant with _his_ child, the child of the man who left me, promising to never return. The man who I would have gladly given my life for. To top it all off, this baby was half vampire! Who knows how this baby would turn out?

That was when I lost it. I sunk down onto my knees and just cried.

I cried for _him_. I needed him now more than ever. I would've given anything for him hold me just one more time. I didn't think I was strong enough to go through this without him by my side.

I cried for his family. They were the only real family I had known, since Charlie and Renee had divorced when I was still young. I missed them almost as must as I missed _him_…almost.

And finally, I cried for this baby. I was in no way ready to bring another life into this world. I was barely making it through one day at a time. I could not mentally or physically care for a baby at this time. I knew that there were only three logical options.

Option one was to have an abortion. It sounded so tempting to just have one and forget this whole thing happened but deep down, I knew that it would haunt me for the rest of my life.

_Could I really kill something that we both made together? The last tie I had to him?_

I knew the answer right away; No, I couldn't.

Option two was adoption. This option would mean that everyone in town would know about my pregnancy, something I wasn't very excited about. The more I thought about it, the more obvious it became that this wasn't the best option. What if the baby developed vampire traits as it grew? I could see the headlines now:

'**MUTANT BABY KILLS FIVE'**

So that got rid of options one and two. I sighed. That left only one option left: option three, keeping the baby.

The tears started to flow again. I was going to be a single teenage mother to a half –human half-vampire baby. Yeah, my life was pretty messed up.

I sat on the floor for a while trying to calm myself down until I heard the front door slam closed and Charlie call me from downstairs.

"Bells, you home?" he yelled.

Oh no! I had completely forgot he was coming home early today.

"Yeah dad, I'm up here. I'll be down in a minute," I yelled back as I rushed to hide all the evidence. I stashed the tests under the sink behind a box of tampons. Charlie would never look there.

Before I headed downstairs, I checked in the mirror to make sure I didn't look like a nervous wreck. Unfortunately I did, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

Defeated, I took a deep breath and slowly made my way downstairs to greet Charlie.

'"Hey, Dad," I said, hoping I didn't sound as nervous as I felt.

"Hey, Bells, what've you been up to all day?" he questioned.

"Oh you know, nothing really, just stuff," I said. I unconsciously folding my arms across my stomach.

"What kind of stuff?" he asked, eyeing me with raised eyebrows.

_Oh God,_ _he probably knows_.

"Um… just some laundry and um… some homework," I somehow managed to choke out.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "You seem nervous."

"I'm fine," I squeaked.

"Alright then. Well, I was thinking about Chinese for dinner. That okay with you?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Chinese food sounds great," I said trying to force a smile.

I knew I needed to get out of there and fast.

"I'm going to go lay down for a while though. I have a headache," I lied.

"Okay, I'll let you know when it gets here," he said.

"Okay thanks," I said quickly before bolting up the stairs.

Closing my bedroom door behind me, I sat down on my small bed.

There was no way I was going to be able to keep this from him much longer. I couldn't even have a two minute conversation with him without freaking out.

I knew I was going to have to tell him, but how? I couldn't just come right out and say it. No, he'd have a heart attack. I was going to have to be gentle and hope for the best. I also knew that he wouldn't kick me out. Charlie wasn't like that. Of course he would be angry, but he wouldn't disown me.

I still couldn't believe that this was happening to me of all people. I lifted up my shirt and stared at my still flat stomach. It was hard to imagine a baby growing inside there. I gently placed my hands on my stomach and started rubbing small circles.

My baby-Edward's baby-was right underneath my hands. Surprisingly, I felt a small smile play on my lips.

Maybe having this baby wouldn't be so bad after all. He may have left me, and the pain from that would always be there, but I would still have this reminder of our time together. His promise had been broken as soon as he made it.

I closed my eyes, still rubbing soothing circles on my stomach and tried to picture what our baby would look like.

In my mind I saw a little boy, maybe around two or three, and he looked exactly like Edward. Right down to the crooked smile that I loved. The young boy had a head full of messy bronze hair that stood up in all directions. He turned his face to me and opened his eyes.

I gasped. Instead of being gold like Edwards or even brown like mine, the boy's eyes were a striking emerald green. I stared into his eyes, amazed. This must've been what Edward's eyes looked like as a human.

I instantly fell in love with his child that imagined and vowed to do anything in my power to keep him safe. After meeting Edward, I never thought that I could love anyone else as much as I loved him. But I was wrong. This child meant the world to me and I had just met him!

The boy continued to smile at me and I smiled back. He was so beautiful. Suddenly, the boy opened his mouth.

"Hi, Mommy," He said, in a bell like voice.

I shot up and opened my eyes.

That vision changed everything. I suddenly had the overwhelming urge to do anything and everything I could for my baby.

I might still be in pain from losing _him_, but I would be strong. My baby needed me and I vowed then and there that it wasn't just about me anymore. I had to protect this baby no matter what the cost.

I could still see him in my mind: his beautiful bronze hair, emerald green eyes. He had some of my features too, such as my round face and nose, but other than that he was all Edward.

If my baby was going to look anything like that, than I couldn't wait to meet him…or her.

I started humming quietly but stopped when I realized I was humming the lullaby _he_ had written for me. _God I missed him. _I didn't think the pain from his absence would ever go away, but I would be strong, I had to.

"Dinner's here," Charlie called. I decided to just tell him now and get it over with.

My hands started to shake and I felt sick.

_Maybe I should just wait, _I thought._ No, I have to do this now._

_Here goes nothing._

I inched my way down the stairs, being careful not to trip and fall. I finally reached the kitchen and made myself a plate of food.

I quietly sat down and began eating when Charlie started to talk.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "You look a little jumpy"

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine. There's something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how well you're going to take it," I said quickly.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," he said sincerely with a mouth full of food. Let's see how sincere he is after he hears that his little girl is pregnant.

"Okay, well, just remember that I love you and I'm really sorry," I pleaded. I could already feel the tears springing to my eyes.

Charlie looked worried. "Bella please, tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me!" he sounded alarmed.

_Deep breaths, Bella, deep breaths._

"Dad," I began, my heart felt like it was going to explode and my hands would not stop shaking. "Dad I'm…. I'm," I couldn't say it.

"Bella, you're what?"

"I'm pregnant." I whispered looking down at my food. There, I said it. Now I just had to wait for his reaction.

We sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments until Charlie whispered, "Is it his?"

I nodded my head once, still not trusting my voice. Charlie exploded.

"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A B-"

"Dad, he didn't know," I said softly, trying to calm him down.

"The hell he didn't!" He screamed. His face was a bright shade of purple, and I swore I could see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"No, Dad, he really didn't know. I just found out myself," I whispered.

"You're sure?" he asked, his face starting to lighten a few shades.

"Yeah. Look, you may hate him, but he would never have left if he knew about this; he isn't like that," I said in his defense. He may not love me, but he would never abandon his child. I knew that for a fact.

"Alright. But, Bella, a baby? What about school? What about your future?" he said, sounding distraught. "You're only eighteen years old!"

"I'm not sure yet…can we take this slow, please? I only just found out," I said.

"Yeah, sure, okay," He mumbled, running his hand though his hair. "I'm really disappointed in you, Isabella; I thought you'd be smarter than this"

"I know. I'm really sorry, Dad," I told him.

"I'm going to need a little while to get used to this," he said. "Maybe you should go up to your room for a little while and call your mother. She deserves to know about this," he said to me. "We'll talk more about this later though."

I took a deep breath, If I thought telling Charlie was hard, telling my mom was a whole different story. Ever since I was able to talk she'd been giving me talks about not getting pregnant or married before age 30. Being a pregnant teenager was worse than committing murder as far as she was concerned.

"Okay," I said. "And, Dad, thanks for not freaking out on me."

"Bella, I may be upset with you, but I am your father, and I'll always love you no matter what," He said in a fatherly tone. That was very unlike Charlie.

"Thanks dad, I love you too," I said as I enveloped him in a hug. Charlie was never one to show any emotion, so it surprised me when I saw a tear fall down his cheek.

"Alright, go call your mother," he said after a moment.

I grabbed the phone off the coffee table in the living room and headed upstairs to call my mom. I pushed the numbers painfully slowly and held the phone to my ear.

_Ring…Ring…Ring_

_Maybe she isn't home_, I thought

"Hello?" My mom's voice seemed to echo.

_I spoke too soon._

"Hey, Mom," I said

"Bella, honey, how are you?" she asked in her usual perky voice.

"I'm okay, I guess," I replied, trying not to sound nervous.

"No you're not; I know that voice. What's wrong?" She asked.

I should've known she would've guessed something was wrong right away. She was so intuitive. I decided to just come right out and say it. There was no use in beating around the bush with her.

I took a deep breath

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" She screeched, "Are you being serious right now? Because if this is some kind of joke, Bella, I swear to God…"

"I'm being serious," I whispered.

"Isabella Marie Swan! How could you be so stupid? After all the talks we've had! Your life is ruined, Bella, ruined!"

I waited and let her get it all out. There was no use in arguing with her over this.

After five more minutes of her screaming at me through the phone, she started to cry.

"Bella, why would you do this to yourself? You had such a great future and now it's all gone because of some stupid boy."

That made my blood boil. Edward was not just _some stupid boy; _he was the love of my life.

"Hold on a minute, Mom," I yelled, "He is not just some stupid boy! He is the love of my life. And my life is not ruined; I can still go to college and have a career. It will just be a little harder now, that's all."

"Bella," she said softly. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not trying to make you upset; I just wanted better for you," she explained. "I don't want you to be tied down because of this baby."

"Mom, I won't be tied down. I've thought about it, and I want this baby. You may have not been ready for a child at a young age, but I'm not you, and I think I can do this." I said confidently.

"Okay, sweetie, I understand. I just don't want you to go through the same things I did"

"I won't, trust me."

"Alright, I have to go pick up Phil. I'll call you later this week to check in, okay?" she asked.

"Okay, Mom. I love you," I said.

"I love you too, honey. Bye," she said as she hung up.

I sighed as I lay down on my bed. Today was exhausting yet reliving at the same time, and I deserved a nap.

I closed my eyes and started to draw random patterns on my stomach.

"Mommy loves you so much," I whispered gently and began humming a song that my mom used to sing to me as a baby.

I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of my baby and me, and for the first time in a while, I didn't wake up screaming.

Thanks for reading. And dont foreget that if you review I'll send you a teaser for chapter 4 (:


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's chapter four. I hope you all like it and don't forget to review. Remember that anyone who reviews gets a teaser for the next chapter.

Also, updates are going to be a little slower from now until the middle of January because I'm going away for Christmas and then I have midyear exams in January. I will update, just not as fast. Sorry guys.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off and rolled out of bed to get ready for what was sure to be a long day of school.<p>

After taking a hot shower, I attempted to do something with my hair but ended up putting it into a messy bun when I discovered I couldn't untangle all the knots. I quickly brushed my teeth and threw on my typical t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. I could really care less what I looked like. Ever since he left, I just stopped caring. It wasn't like I was trying to impress anyone.

I exited the bathroom and made my way downstairs to find Charlie sitting at the kitchen table and dressed in his uniform. In one hand he held a cup of coffee, and in the other he held a newspaper.

"Morning, Bella," he said, not taking his eyes off of the paper he was reading

"Hey," I replied, walking over to the cabinet to get some Pop Tarts.

He folded the paper up and cleared his throat.

"So um…how are you feeling?" he asked awkwardly.

"I'm fine," I told him, putting a strawberry pop tart into the toaster.

"You're not…feeling sick then?" he asked, avoiding eye contact.

"No, dad, I said I was fine. Can we not talk about this now? I have to get to school," I said, as I grabbed the pop tart from the toaster before it was done and walked towards the door.

"Okay, but we're going to talk about this later," he said in a serious tone.

"Alright bye," I said quickly before running out the door, eager to get out of the awkward conversation.

As soon as I left the house, I felt the rain pouring from the sky.

_Of course it's raining_, _this is Forks after all_.

I got into my old truck and drove to school. During the short-five-minute drive, my stomach started to feel like it was in a knot.

_Great_, _what a great way to start my day._

I managed to make it to school without throwing up all over my car, but by second period, I was in the bathroom puking my brains out.

After spending most of the period in the bathroom, I made my way to my next class: biology. That class was hard for me since it held so many memories of him. Having to look at the empty seat next to me was a constant reminder of his absence.

After biology, the day seemed to go by much quicker and before I knew it, it was time to go home. I got into my old Chevy truck and headed back home.

I pulled into the driveway and noticed that Charlie was home early. He probably wanted to finish our conversation from earlier. I groaned as I got out of the car and slowly trudged towards the house.

"Dad, I'm home!" I called out as I opened the front door.

"Oh, Bella, I'm glad you're home," he said. "Billy just called and asked if we wanted to go over for a bonfire tonight."

"Sounds great," I said, genuinely excited at the prospect of seeing Jacob again. I hadn't seen him since the baseball game and I needed something to lift my spirits.

"Good, we can leave in about ten minutes if you want. Make sure you grab a sweater though, it's gonna be a cold one," he said.

"Kay," I replied, already halfway up the stairs.

I opened my closet and looked around for an old hoodie. I knew it was stupid, but I wanted to choose something big to cover my stomach with. I wasn't showing yet, but I still felt self conscious.

I went to grab a blue one that was hanging up but stopped myself when I remembered that blue was _his_ favorite color on me. _Even colors reminded me of him. _I ended up taking a green one instead. Green was a safe color.

"Bells, you ready?" Charlie called.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I responded. I quickly left the room and made my way down to Charlie's cruiser.

Once Charlie and I started the drive to Jacob's house, I turned on the radio. I needed something to get rid of the awkward silence. After ten minutes, we pulled into the Black's driveway. Jacob was at my door right away with a huge grin on his face.

I opened the door, and was suddenly enveloped in a huge bear hug.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, squeezing a bit too hard.

"Can't…breathe…Jake," I managed to get out.

"Oh, sorry." He smiled sheepishly and let me go.

"It's okay, just try not to squish me next time." I laughed.

He chuckled. "I can't make any promises."

"Okay kids, let's head into the house and have something to eat before the bonfire," Charlie said.

We both nodded and followed Charlie into the house. Once we were inside, I was surprised to see how many people were already here. Some of them I knew, like Sam and Emily, but most of them I had never met before.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Jacob said.

"You already know Sam and Emily," he said and I nodded.

"This is Quill and Embry, my best friends," he said, pointing to two boys standing near the door. They were both very tall and had dark skin, much like Jacob.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Embry said, holding out his hand for me to shake. "Jacob has told us so much about you."

I blushed.

"This is Leah and her little brother, Seth," said Jacob as he pointed to a woman and a boy near the back of the room.

"And over there is Jared and Paul," he said in a rush. "Now let's go eat, I'm starved!"

After watching Jake and his friends inhale more than 20 hot dogs and hamburgers, I was more than ready to start the bonfire.

"Bella, come sit next to me," Jake called as we all walked outside towards the huge fire pit.

"Okay," I said, and moved over to where he, Quill, and Embry were sitting.

As I sat on the log next to Jacob, I watched the fire burst to life, the shades of red, orange, and yellow all intertwining. The colors made me feel as if I were in another world.

"Nice night for a fire, don't you think?" he suddenly asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah it is," I agreed. Even with the rain this afternoon, the sky was relatively clear now, making the stars visible.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying the warmth the fire was giving off until I noticed something weird. Sam, who was sitting on the opposite side of the fire, was staring at Jacob, Quil, and Embry with a strange expression painted on his face.

"Hey, Jake, why is Sam staring at you guys like that?" I whispered so no one else would hear me.

He looked towards Sam for a moment before turning away and frowning.

"I'm not sure, but it's really creeping me out," he whispered.

"Does he always stare at people like that?" I asked.

"No, but lately Sam and some of the older guys have been acting really strange. Quil and I think that maybe they're in a gang or something," he told me. "It's like he's trying to get everyone to join."

_A gang? In La Push? That was odd._

"That's weird," I mumbled

"Yeah, and the way he's looking at me makes me feel like he wants me to join next," he said turning to look at Sam once again.

"Promise me you won't join his gang, Jake," I said "I don't want Charlie to arrest you or something."

"I promise, I'm not into the whole gang thing anyway." He gave a light laugh.

"Who wants smores?" Charlie called from across the fire.

Right away, Jake and his friends jumped up and ran over to the ingredients.

"How can you guys possibly be hungry?" I asked, laughing. "You just ate like twenty hotdogs!"

"Because they're smores, duh!" Embry said, already roasting a marshmallow.

Countless smores later, Charlie announced that it was time to head home.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Jake said he would walk me to the car.

"That was a lot of fun, Bella," he said. "We should hang out again soon."

"Yeah, we should. Call me whenever you're free," I said.

"Will do." He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Bella, see ya later."

I got into the car and closed the door behind me. That was the best night I had experienced in a while. Being with Jacob was nice; he was like the brother I never had.

For the first time in a while, I was in a good mood. But that good mood quickly vanished when Charlie started to talk.

"Bella, don't be upset, but I arranged a Doctor's appointment for you for tomorrow morning," he said carefully.

"What!" I screeched. "I told you I would make my own appointment when I was ready!"

"I know, but, Bella, don't you want to make sure the baby it healthy?" he asked.

I couldn't argue with that. I did want to know if the baby was ok or not, but I didn't want to let Charlie think he had won this argument.

"Whatever," I grumbled "What time is the appointment?"

"It's at ten, so you don't need to go to school tomorrow," he explained.

"Fine, I'll go, but I won't be happy about it," I grumbled, trying to prove a point.

"I know you won't be, but I'm just doing what's best for you and this baby," he said seriously.

"Yeah whatever," I mumbled looking out the window. Charlie would definitely be getting the silent treatment for the rest of the night.

Now I was nervous. What if the baby wasn't normal? What then? I had no idea what I was going to say if they found something wrong. I guessed I would just have to hope and pray that this baby inherited all the human traits from me and none of the vampire traits from his or her father.

We pulled up to the house, and I walked straight past Charlie and into my room. I got ready for bed quickly and then immediately started to feel tired.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep was whispering to my baby, "Please be okay baby. I love you."

I woke up the next morning to sunlight peering through my window. This was abnormal in Forks.

_Maybe this is a good sign…_

Charlie opened my door, dressed in his uniform. "Bells, I have to leave for work now. Your appointment's in an hour so get up and get ready," he said, and then left.

I sighed and rolled out of bed. After taking a hot shower, getting dressed, and having a bowl of cereal, I was ready to go. I got in my truck and headed to the doctor's office. A million thoughts were swimming around my head.

_What if the baby's not okay? What if they ask me a question I can't answer?_

Before I knew it, I was pulling into the parking lot. I took a deep breath and made my way into the office.

It was now or never.

As soon as I entered the office, I felt out of place. I looked around and saw all older women who were_ very_ pregnant. I also noticed that I was one of the only women without her partner with her. That was painful. I really wished he was here with me now. I still had no idea how I was going to do this without him, but I was going to try my hardest.

I signed in at the front desk and sat down to wait my turn. I was so nervous that I was visibly shaking. I was all alone, and had no idea what to expect.

"Isabella Swan?" I heard my name being called a while later.

_Here goes nothing_, I thought and walked over to the nurse. I could feel everybody else's eyes on me, and I hated it.

"Hi Isabella, my name's Nurse Carson," said the nurse. She was young, maybe about twenty-five and had long blonde hair.

"If you would just follow me to room three, that would be great." She smiled.

We entered the room, and I sat down on the examination table.

The room was relatively small, with plain white walls and only a few paintings as decorations. I absentmindedly kicked my legs back and forth trying to clear my mind of my racing thoughts. I was extremely nervous. I literally had no clue what I would do if something was wrong with my baby. I really wanted Edward right about now.

"I just have some questions I need to ask you before we begin, okay?" asked Nurse Carson.

"Yes," I murmured looking at the floor

"Now, this is your first child?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, and how far along do you think you might be?"

I hesitated, and then just decided to be truthful. "I'm not completely sure, I think maybe three months?"

"Alright, so we'll do an ultrasound to see if that's right. First I need to get some medical background from you," she said, pulling out a clipboard. "Are there any medical problems I should be concerned about?" she asked.

"Not that I know of," I said.

"Okay, and what about the father, is he involved?"

I winced. "Um…no, he doesn't know about the baby," I whispered.

"Oh…well you might want to let him know. It's not easy to raise a baby by yourself at such a young age," she said as gently as she could.

"Yeah I know, I'll let him know eventually," I lied, just to get her to drop the subject.

"Good, good. Now let's start the ultrasound," she said.

I lay down on the table and lifted my shirt, embarrassed that she was looking at my bare skin.

The nurse wheeled over a huge machine that I had never seen before. "Okay, now I'm going to put this gel on your stomach. It's going to be a little cold, okay?" she asked

Without waiting for an answer, she squeezed the gel onto my stomach, and I jumped at the sudden coldness.

_Please be okay, please be okay_.

The minutes seemed to drag on as she looked for my baby on the tiny black screen. After what seemed like an eternity, she looked at me.

"There's your baby," she said, pointing to a grey area on the screen and smiling.

I looked over at the screen and was instantly mesmerized. I was looking at my baby! It didn't really look like much of anything yet, but that didn't matter to me. My eyes started to water and I couldn't contain the joy that I was feeling at that moment.

On the screen I could make out a faint image of a face, and what looked to be like a nose. After looking a little harder, I could also tell that he or she appeared to curled up into a ball.

"It's a beautiful feeling, isn't it?" asked Nurse Carson smiling.

"Yeah it is," I choked out through my tears.

"It's a little too early to find out the gender, but I'd say you're about three months."

"And everything looks okay?" I asked.

"Yes, everything looks perfect so far. I'm going to fill you out a prescription for some prenatal vitamins that you should take to ensure the health of you and the baby. Do you want prints of the ultrasound to take home?" she asked.

"Yes please," I replied.

"Ok, I'll be right back then," she said, already out of her seat and headed towards the door.

I was so unbelievably happy at that moment. My baby was healthy! We were going to be okay. I wanted to scream with joy!

The nurse came back a moment later and handed me the ultrasound picture and a prescription for some vitamins.

"We'll need to see you again in three weeks for another check-up. We'll also be able to figure out the gender by then if you want to," she said.

"That would be great, thank you."

"Bye, Isabella. Congratulations," she called as I walked out the door.

On my way home, I stopped at the pharmacy to get my vitamins. Unfortunately, I had about five different vitamins that I needed to take. I was not very good at taking pills, but if this is what it took to keep my baby healthy, then I would do it.

I got home and decided that I would send a copy of the ultrasound picture to Renee. As I walked into my room, I tripped over something and started to fall. Immediately, I grabbed onto the bedpost to avoid falling onto by stomach and hurting my baby.

I looked back to see what I had fallen on and noticed that it was a loose floorboard. _That's strange, _I thought. I moved closer to the floorboard and tried to wiggle it around a bit and was surprised to find that it came up completely with little effort.

I peered into the hole and saw some kind of box. It was small and looked rather new. Clearly it had been placed here recently due to the lack of dust. I had no idea why I was so nervous about this. I just was.

_Did Charlie put this here?_

I contemplated putting the board back and forgetting I saw the box, but my curiosity won the best of me and I slowly pulled it out of the floor.

Ever so slowly, I lifted the lid of it and looked inside. The first thing I saw was some kind of flower. I took the flower out and realized instantly where this flower had come from. I had seen it many times before, both in my dreams and in real life.

This flower had come from _our _meadow. He must have left this here. But why? He didn't love me anymore, so why would he leave this under my floor?

I felt a huge ripping sensation in my chest when I looked in the box again and found the pictures of us that I had thought he had taken when he left. He was beautiful. My mind could never do him justice.

I picked up the picture and held it to my heart. At least now I would be able to show our baby what its father looked like. That thought made me smile. I continued going through the box and found my CD, the plane tickets, and one more thing that wasn't familiar to me.

It was a folded piece of paper with two words written on it: _I'm sorry._

I immediately recognized his old-styled handwriting. But what was he sorry for? Leaving me, or not loving me?

By now the tears were freely flowing down my face. Why had he left these things if he wanted it to be like he never existed? I was seriously confused and emotionally drained by now and went to take a nap. But not before putting the CD with my lullaby on it into the CD player.

"That's your daddy playing a song he wrote for me," I whispered to my baby. "I miss him so much," I said quietly while rubbing my stomach. This was somehow comforting to me to know that my baby was safe and healthy right below my hands.

I put my lullaby on repeat and slowly cried myself to sleep with thoughts of Edward.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Happy holidays everybody! (: Don't forget to leave me a review. That would make a great Christmas present!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! I hope you all had a great Christmas (: Here's chapter five. Don't forget that if you leave me a review, I'll send you a teaser for chapter six.

Also I added a poll to my profile, I need some input on if Bella's baby should be a girl or a boy, so just vote or tell me in a review

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to find that I was still clutching the picture of Edward in my hands. As soon as I looked at his gorgeous face again, all the emotions from last night flooded through me and I had to fight hard to hold back a sob.<p>

Thoughts were racing through my mind at a million miles an hour.

Why had he left these things? What about the flower? And most importantly, what was he sorry for? It wasn't like he knew about the possibility about me getting pregnant. If he had known that he never would have left. Or would he? No, he wasn't like that. Even if he didn't love me, he would never abandon his own child.

I wished that there was some way I could tell him about all this, about his child. He would be the most patient, loving dad out there. But he could be anywhere; there was no way I could find him even if I wanted to, and believe me, I wanted to.

I sighed-my child would have no father. That fact was especially hard for me to deal with since I knew first hand what it was like to grow up without a father around all the time. Sure, my dad and I were close now, but when I was younger, I only saw him a few times a year at best. As a child, I always felt as though I wasn't important enough for my dad. That was a feeling I never wanted my own child to experience. There had to be something I could do, anything! I wanted my child to grow up with a solid family, not a broken one.

Beyond frustrated, I decided to write Edward a letter. I knew there was a slim chance he would read it, but I felt as though I needed to get my feelings out on paper. I wanted him to know how grateful I was that I was having his child, but at the same time, how upset I was that he wouldn't be in the baby's life.

Rising from my bed, I walked over to the old wooden desk in the corner of my room. Picking up a notebook off the desk, I went to rip out a piece of paper but stopped myself when I realized that I wanted to use nicer paper for this. I ended up using paper for the scrapbook my mom bought me for my birthday.

I picked up the pen, and proceeded to pour my heart out onto the paper.

_Dear Edward, _

_I know there is a very slim chance of you reading this, but I'm praying that Alice will see me write this and send you back to me, because I really need you right now. Not only do I miss you so much that it hurts to breathe, but when you left, you left more than just me behind. You left behind something I want to thank you for. Thank you for leaving me with one of the best gifts that anyone has ever given me. Thank you for giving me a child. I know you're probably shocked right now, and believe me, I was too. But once the initial shock wore off, I realized what an amazing miracle this baby is. A little piece of both you and me, or a mini Edward as my mind likes to picture. _

_I know that I should be angry at you for leaving me, but I can't find it in me to be angry. Even though it devastates me that you don't love me anymore, I know that I can make it through if I have our child by my side. He or she is going to be living proof of how much I love you and how much you mean to me. You may not love me anymore, but I still and always will love you for the rest of eternity. If you read this letter, I'm hoping that you decide to come back. If not for me, then for your child. I know that you would make a wonderful father and it tears me up inside to imagine our child growing up without getting to know you. It also pains me when I think about what a great grandparents Esme and Carisle would be,they're both so loving and kind. Or Alice, she would have so much fun shopping for a baby. And I just know that Emmett would enjoy making fun of my huge tummy. I really do miss your family. So if you're reading this, please come home. I miss you. _

_Love always,_

_Bella. _

I signed my name and by then, I was crying so hard that my tears were falling onto the paper and creating wet spots. All I could do now was pray to god that Alice would have a vision of me writing the letter and come and help me.

I looked over to the clock and realized with a start that writing the letter had taken me over an hour and I was already 10 minutes late to school. I briefly thought about not going. Just the though of staying home all day and staring at Edward's angel face in the picture sounded so entertaining but, I would need to take a couple months off to have the baby and I needed to go as much as I could now.

I quickly got up from my desk and tried to find something to wear. Ultimately deciding on a baggy sweatshirt and jeans which seemed to be what I wore most these days. I ran to the bathroom and pulled a brush through my tangled hair with one hand and brushed my teeth with the other in order to get everything done quicker and then splashed cool water on my face to remove the evidence of my tears.

After completing all that in a record two minutes, I hurriedly ran down the stairs. Slipping my shoes on, I grabbed a pop tart from the cabinet, slung my back pack over my shoulder and headed out to my truck.

Today was one of the few days I cursed my truck's lack of speed. I ended up missing nearly all of first period which meant I had to go straight to biology.

I parked my truck all the way in the back of the parking lot since my spot had been taken and stepped out. Immediately, I put my hood over my head because of course, it was raining.

I ran through the rain taking care to avoid the huge puddles that were forming and made it inside still relatively dry.

The hallways were almost completely empty except for a few stray kids who were wandering around. One kid, I think he might have been a freshman, laughed as he walked by me. I found that a little odd, but kept walking anyway. I got a pass from the office and made my way to biology, surprised to find that I was only three minutes late and class hadn't even started yet.

I took my seat at the empty table in the back of the room when the teacher started to write notes on the board. I attempted to listen to what he was saying, but it just kept going in one ear and out the other. This class was hard for me. Not the material, no, that was easy. The memories were what got me.

About halfway through the class, I noticed that Lauren Mallory and her friend Brittany were staring at me and whispering to each other. It was obvious they were talking about me.

I froze. They couldn't know. Could they? The only people that knew were my mom, my dad, and the doctor that I saw. There was no way they could have found out. They were probably talking about how lifeless I've been lately. I let it go and continued listening to the teacher dwell on about the parts of animal cells.

The bell rang about fifteen minutes later and as I made my way out the door, it became more apparent that Lauren and Brittany weren't the only ones staring at me. Mike and Eric were looking at me sadly and Mike even looked like he was about to cry.

This frightened me. Someone must've known and was telling everyone. I continued to receive those weird looks for the rest of the day until I arrived at lunch.

I took my usual seat next to Angela and she gave me a sad smile just like Mike and Eric had when I sat down.

I decided to just go ahead and ask her what all the weird looks were about. It was better to ask Angela about it since she was the only real friend I had at this school anymore.

I opened my mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by Lauren standing on a chair and clearing her throat loudly.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" she asked in her annoying high pitched voice.

All at once, everyone stopped the conversations they were having and turned to look at Lauren.

"Thank you. Ok, so you all may have been hearing some rumors today and I would just like to set them straight."

As soon as one of the teachers in the cafeteria noticed Jessica standing on the table, she walked over to find out what was going on, but it was too late.

I stopped breathing and stared at her with pleading eyes, but she just grinned wickedly.

"Yes, Isabella Swan is pregnant with Edward Cullen's baby. My mom works at the pharmacy that she bought her prenatal vitamins at yesterday."

I felt like I was going to die. This was not how I wanted the whole school to find out. I felt like everybody in the school was staring at me, and in reality everybody was.

It was silent for a long moment, until everybody started talking at once. I could make out little pieces of what people were saying like,

"Oh my gosh! No wonder he left her!"

"She does look a little fatter."

"What a slut! I bet she's not even sure who the father is. He deserves so much better."

I felt like I was going to puke. I needed to get out of there and fast. I tried to get up from the table as fast as I could, but being me I fell face first onto the ground.

"All that baby weight's really bringing you down. Huh Bella?" Lauren sneered from above me.

"Lauren! That's enough leave her alone!" said Angela.

"Here, let me help you up," she said, offering me a hand.

"T-thanks Angela," I mumbled as she helped me up.

As soon as I was upright, I bolted outside to my truck and didn't even bother to sign out in the office. I couldn't go back in there. Not when everybody would be staring at me. It was hard enough dealing with this on my own, but now everybody would be judging me, laughing at me. I didn't know how I was going to face everybody.

I got into my car, laid my head against the steering wheel, and just cried my eyes out. I knew there was no way I could drive home like this; I would get into an accident for sure. So I decided to just wait it out and hope the tears would end soon.

Unfortunately, an hour later and the tears were still pouring rapidly down my face. This stress could not have been good for my baby. I took numerous deep breaths in order to calm down which helped a little. My tears turned to quiet sobs.

Just as I was about to drive away, I heard a tap on the passenger side window. I literally jumped out of my seat before looking over to see who it was. To my delight, I saw Jake staring at me with worried eyes.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied as he opened the car door.

"What's wrong Bells? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a bad day at school." I hoped he would just let it go, but being Jacob, he had to find out what was really bothering me.

"Come on, what's really bothering you?" he asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it Jake."

"Whatever it is Bella, you can tell me."

He was so nice to me. If I told him that I was pregnant, he would never speak to me again, I was sure of that

"It's just…some girls were being mean to me, that's all," I said.

"This has to do with _him_ doesn't it?" Jake asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

I sighed. "Yeah," I said in a small voice.

"If only he was here right now, I swear to god I'd break his face for what he's done to you," Jake growled.

"Jake, let's just stop talking about it," I mumbled.

"Okay, but you know that you can tell me anything right? I'll never leave you Bella, I swear," Jake said, staring into my eyes.

Maybe I should just tell him. I mean, he'd have to find out eventually. I decided to just go for it and hope for the best.

"Anything?" I asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Anything."

I took a deep breath. "What if I told you I was pregnant?" I whispered almost wishing he didn't hear me. He did hear me, though; the look on his face said it all.

I saw several different emotions cross Jake's face at once: anger, sadness, confusion.

"It's his, isn't it?" Jake said calmly at first.

I nodded.

"Did he know before he left? If he knew, I will go find him right now and tear him limb from limb!" he yelled.

"Jake, please calm down! He didn't know, I swear!" I explained quickly hoping to calm him down.

He took a few deep breaths before talking again.

"If I ever see that idiot again, I'll make him pay for this," he said a little calmer this time.

"Do you hate me?" I whispered sadly.

"Bella, no! Of course not!" he said "I have an idea, what if you and I raise the baby together? I can sort of be like a step dad or something." He smiled softly.

Was he being serious? He couldn't possibly be offering to help me raise somebody else's baby!

"What? I expected you to never want to see me again, but here you are offering to help me. I don't deserve you Jake."

"Bella, I would do anything for you, you know that. You're my best friend," he said sincerely.

"That's awfully nice of you Jake, but you don't have to do this." I said, still in shock.

"I want to."

I didn't know what to say. A part of me was happy that someone was going to be there to help me and be like a father to my baby, but another part of me felt like I was betraying Edward somehow.

I thought about it for a minute and came to the conclusion that if Jacob was willing to help, then I would accept that.

"Okay," I said apprehensively.

Jacob leaned over and pulled me into a hug. I pulled back after a minute and looked at him.

"Jake, you know we're going to be doing this as friends right? Nothing more."

"Sure sure," he replied quickly but I could've sworn I saw a bit of sadness on his face.

It was obvious that Jake had feelings for me, but I couldn't return those feelings. Not now anyway when my heart was with someone else. I felt bad for saying this to him but I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"So that's what you were crying about, the baby?" he asked.

"Sort of, some girl at school found out and she felt the need to tell everybody."

"I'm sorry, Bells, I know it must be hard for you," he said in a comforting tone.

After that, Jake and I just talked. I told him about how I was scared of not being a good mom, how I wished Edward was here, and how I was grateful that he was willing to be there for me. Jake was easy to talk to. He didn't try to interrupt or tell me I was wrong for feeling that way, he just let me talk it out.

Eventually the school bell rang and the parking lot began to fill with students.

"Well I guess I should be getting home now," Jake said, as he opened the car door.

"Why were you here anyway, didn't you have school?"

"The reservation schools closed early today, some kind of teachers meeting."

"Oh, ok well I'll see you later I guess," I said

"All right. Bye, Bells," he said

"Jake," I called just as he was about to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything," I said and gave him a small smile.

"No problem," he said leaving the car.

I started to drive home, and for the first time in a long time I felt some hope. Hope that everything would work out eventually and that my child would get to have everything he or she wanted out of life and that made me smile. Jacob could never replace Edward and would never be my baby's father but, he was comforting to have around and I'm sure that he would give my baby all the love he or she needed.

After arriving home, the first thing I did was run upstairs and grab Edwards picture off my nightstand.

"I'm not trying to replace you," I whispered to the picture.

"I just want to give our child the best life possible. I will always love you though Edward Cullen," I said quietly and felt a few tears fall.

Awhile later, I hear the familiar sound of the front door opening and Charlie hanging up his gun.

"Bella, you home?" he yelled. "I want to talk to you."

_Oh no_, I thought, _what now_?

"Yeah dad, I'm coming"

I headed downstairs and saw Charlie waiting on the couch.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

He sighed, "I heard about what happened at school today," he said carefully.

"How did you hear about that?" I yelled.

"Your principal called the station and said she was worried about you."

_Great_ now even the school principal knew I was pregnant.

"Listen Bella, I'm not saying you have to, but don't you think it would be better to go live with your mother for a while? You know, it's probably not good for you to stay here surrounded by all these memories."

I froze. I couldn't go live with Renee! I had to stay here in case Edward ever came back!

"No!" I said quickly, "Dad, I really want to stay here with you."

"You sure Bells? I'd hate to see you go, but I just want what's best for you."

"Yeah I'm sure," I said.

"Ok, well I'm just going to order a pizza for dinner tonight, so you're off the hook," he said with a chuckle.

"Alright dad," I laughed.

Before he could get to the phone, it rang.

"Bella it's for you," said Charlie.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Jake. You want to come over and watch a movie at my house?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun."

"Okay come over in like 15 minutes."

"Alright bye."

"Dad, I'm going to go to Jake's to watch a movie, is that ok?

"Sure have fun!" he said. I could tell he was happy that I was actually going out for once.

As I got into my car, I couldn't help but feel as though somebody was watching me. I looked around in all directions but found nothing. _Stop being paranoid_ I told myself, and drove off to Jake's house for the movie.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, have a great new years and don't forget to review (:<p> 


End file.
